gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Visited Gravity Falls!
"I Just Visited Gravity Falls!" (Also known as "IJVGF!") is a spin-off to Gravity Falls About 10-year-old girl named Karina Brooks visits Gravity Falls,Oregon to be manager of The Mystery Shack while the boss, Stan pines, is out for vacation. While taking a walk in the woods, Konnie disovers Journal #4 and inside the book is a amulet called the Potentiam Magicam. Main Characters Konnie Brown - a 10 year old girl and the main protagonist. Dipper Pines - a 12 year old boy and the main protagonist, twin brother of Mabel Pines Mabel Pines - a 12 year old girl and the main protagonist, twin sister of Dipper Pines Additonal Characters Rayley Anderson - a 16 year old girl who works at the Gravity Falls Mall Daniel Sephan - a 18 year old boy who is best friends with Rayley and works at the Gravity Falls Mall. Pacifica Northwest - the most popular girl in Gravity Falls and Mabel, Konnie, and Dipper's enemie. Allison Leward - Pacifica's friend. Episodes Season 1 Season 1 Synopsis Konnie Brown is the new girl at Gravity Falls and she experiences a lot of paranormal things going on. 1. Konnie Arrives- Konnie Brown arrives at Gravity Falls to work at the Mystery Shack. 2. The Haunted Circus- Mabel and Dipper takes Konnie to a haunted circus so she can face her fear of clowns 3. Pacifica's Party- The Mystery Squad disguise them selfs as rich people to attend Pacifica's dance party. 4. Ten is Better Than One- Konnie uses the copying machine so she can do ten things at once. 5. Rayley's Sweet 16 Disaster- When a huge monster awaken from the forest, he "crashes" Rayley's sweet 16 party. 6. The Manatours Return- Manatours help Dipper be manly (again) so he can "try" to go on a date with Konnie. 7. Tales of the Forest- Mabel tells 3 mysterious stories. 8. Bill's Last Return (Part 1 of 2)- Bill Cipher comes back to Gravity Falls to destroy Konnie and Dippers journals and the Potentiam Magicam 9. Masqurade Amor (*Special 1 hour Episode and part 2 of 2*)- Bill takes over Dipper's body so he can steal Konnie's amulet at a masquerade party. 10. Konnie Leaves Gravity Falls (Season Finale)- When Konnie unleashed the ultimate power of the Potentiam Magicam, she leaves Gravity Falls.... Or does she? Season 2 Season 2 Synopsis When Konnie comes back, many evil forces tries to take her amulet and plans to take over the world. But with the help of Konnie and her friends (a.k.a The Mystery Squad), they fight them and Konnie tries to upgrade her amulet and a new power. 1. Welcome Back, Konnie!- Konnie comes back to Gravity Falls and her friend make her a surprise party. 2. Summertine's Day- It's Summertine's Day in Gravity Falls and Dipper wants to give Konnie a big gift. 3. Crazy Switcheroo- Mabel and Konnie switch bodies. 4. Magicians's Assistant- When a mysterious magician comes to Gravity Falls, he uses Konnie as his assistant and plans to steal her amulet. 5. Konnie's Unexpected Guest- When Konnie's sister, Lulu, visits her, the gang things that she's too annoying around them. 6. The Couple at the Haunted Hotel- Dipper and Konnie go to a haunted hotel so they can get rid of the ghosts that live there while the rest of the team have a 'Scary Movie Night'. 7. An Unhappy Melody- A girl named Lucy Serien befriends with the gang but turns out to be an evil siren. 8. Puppet Master- An evil puppeteer takes over the bodies of Konnie, Dipper, Mabel, and Rayley and it's Daniel's job to save them. 9. Stories of the Paranormal Town- After a failed dance attempt, Dipper and Konnie fuse together; Mabel and Rayley finds a way to get out of an alternate anime universe; The gang tries to like their "new member". 10. Bill's Final Battle- Bill request a battle with Konnie so he can get the Potentiam Magicam. 11. Camp Gravity Falls (Part 1)- A camp opens up in the town and lots of weird things have been going on. 12. Camp Gravity Falls (Part 2 )- *same info as episode 12* 13. The Force Returns- Konnie and the squad has to fight the evil society so Konnie gets a chance to master her third power. Season 3 Season 3 Synopsis The story still continues with Konnie's second year in Gravity Falls. The evil society was defeated and Konnie still has to master her third and last power. 1. One Year Together- The squad celebrates their one-year anniversary and Rayley's 17th birthday. 2. Lulu Comes Back- Lulu, Konnie's Sister, pays another visit to Gravity Falls. 3. The Abandoned Mall Area- Allison asks Daniel to help him with making her own store at the Mall. They find out that the area is haunted. 4. Return of Summerween- The team, along with Candy and Grenda, celebrates another year of Summerween. 5. A Night at the Cemetery- Pacifica and Konnie are dared to go to a haunted cemetery. 6. Sleepover at High School- Rayley invites Mabel and Konnie to her school to have a sleepover. 7. Shining Stars (Crossover Special)- Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz helps the team with solving a mystery. 8. Another Day of Stories- Three Stories are told in different styles; In the Medieval Times, Dipparian and Mabelceon looks for the three warriors of the Graciaon Falls Village; The team become superheroes; The teams travels the world in a whole day, 9. Cipher's Plan- Bill wants to stop Konnie from mastering her last power. 10. In the Zone- Konnie achieves her mission. 11. Goodbye, Konnie (Series Finale)- After mastering her last power, Konnie has to leave Gravity Falls. Theme SongCategory:Spinoffs Lyrics Gravity Falls is not what you call a sleepy town, Though like any other town all the people rest at the moon's request when the sun goes down. But that is when the mayhem awakens and madness crawls out of nowhere, we go where adventure calls, while the people are sleeping behind safe walls, We're explorers of forest and haunted halls, empty graves,and old caves and abandoned malls. I mean, there's nothing else to do here at Gravity Falls. Category:Episodes